A.I. Project
Screenshots: Aipro1.png Aipro2.png Aipro3.png Aipro4.png Aipro5.png Aipro6.png Description: Gray Games is proud to present the A.I. Project, which is the first Digital Life Form for your Atari 2600 Video Game System. Watch your Sea Cy-Ghost swim around its surroundings gobbling up food, sleep, and even lay eggs that hatch smaller Sea Cy-Ghosts. The Sea Cy-Ghost will also react with you via your Recoton Joystick. But don't worry, it is friendly. Get your very own Sea Cy-Ghost today. The World * Underwater screen (like looking into a fishtank minus reflection) * Small airlevel (above ocean) * Large Waterlevel (in ocean) * Sandbed with plants at bottom of screen * Sound of ocean (like putting shell up to ear) Main Character: Sea Cy-Ghost * has limited A.I. Intelligence * is motivated by eating Pac-Mans(he won't go after Pac-Mans unless they are he gets close to them) * is motivated by interaction with player(when player pushes red button of joystick) * is motivated like any fish by just swimming. * may or may not sleep depending on activity in ocean * will make different sound depending on activity * If it is left alone enough, it will sleep * If it eats enough food, and player doesn't push fire button in a long while, then we can have the Ghost lay little eggs that eventually hatch into little Sea Cy-Ghosts that when hatched slowly swim off the screen never to return. Sea Cy-Ghosts Food * much smaller Pac-Mans swimming in water * these would eat bits of plants in bottom of sea floor * they would run away from Sea Cy-Ghost when Ghost chases them * They could make quiet noise when eating plants. * They ignore cursor Plants * sway to and fro calmly The Player * Player can pet (touch) Ghost by putting cursor on Ghost and pressing fire button. The Ghost will make noise and seems to be happy. * Player can move cursor away from Ghost. When player pushes button, Ghost stops what he is doing and moves towards cursor until he reaches it. Sound * this would sound as Atarily possible as what the ocean would sound like. * intro music before game starts Finale * This program never ends. If the Atari is not turned off, things will continuously happen like a real fishtank. So a person could use it as an Atari Fishtank if they wish. Releases: A.I. Project (Limited Edition) Details: * Where to Buy: Sold Out * Programmers: Charles F. Gray, Greg Zumwalt * Company: Gray Games * Publisher: Gray Games * Manufacturer: Hozer Video Games, 8-Bit Classics * Release Year: 2009 * Limited: Yes (16) * Numbered: Yes * Contents: Cartridge + Manual + Bio-Hazard Gloves + Recoton Joystick + Bio-Hazard Bag + Postcard * Players: 1 * Controller: Joystick * Original Price: $105 Packaging Scans Aipor8.jpg Aipro7.jpg A.I. Project (Good Deal Games) Details: * Where to Buy: Good Deal Games * Programmers: Charles F. Gray, Greg Zumwalt * Company: Gray Games * Publisher: Good Deal Games * Manufacturer: Hozer Video Games * Release Year: 2014 * Limited: No * Numbered: No * Contents: Cartridge * Players: 1 * Controller: Joystick * Original Price: $39.75 Packaging Scans Aiprogdg.jpg